


Cause You Have My Heart

by Arctic_Zephyrus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Heartbreak, Making Up, Music, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Zephyrus/pseuds/Arctic_Zephyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant War is now over, the campers finally able to settle in after so long. The Gods have given the heroes their rewards, including our resident son of Poseidon. He chose to give back to the deserving campers, settling with the love of his life, Annabeth Chase.</p><p>However, love stories are far from settling on steady ground as long as Lady Aphrodite was around.  She did promise to the young Percy that she will make hi slove life rather interesting and that she did. The couple soon faced a tear on their perfect story that ulitmately put some distance between.</p><p>Mess-ups can be fixed, as long as you have the pieces. It will definately take time, but if one is willing; all is possible with love.</p><p>..and one he did return to Annbeth. Yet he wasn't the old Seaweed Brain she knew, It was a new Percy Jackson as soon she finds out.</p><p>When the opportunity is given, anyone with a logical mind would take it. Did she make the best or worst decision decision of her life? Will Loyalty prevail on our hero or will he close his door on her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return and Chilly Encounter [Annabeth]

Who knew staring out the window would be a good way to relax on a long flight huh? The quiet horizon in the sky and the small traces of clouds come into view as the plane speeds off to our destination. A flight attendant snapped me out of my thoughts and greeted me with a smile, which I returned with one of my own.

 

"Good evening Miss, would you like a muffin? It's complimentary of course." The attendant said.

I politely took one and gave her my thanks and ate the blueberry encrusted muffin. Why do I feel like there is something supposed missing in this situation, oh well I guess? But I decided to ask the attendant a question before she rolled her tray down the aisle.

"Excuse me, but how long until we land at the airport?" I asked. She turned to me and said

"In about 3 hour's miss. Get some sleep, you look tired." She told me as she gave more muffins to the kids on the seats across mine.

"3 more hours" I thought.

 

I just looked out the window from my seat, hoping that there wouldn't be any more delay. As I bite the last piece of my muffin, I tuck the plastic in my pocket and tried to close my eyes after weeks of hard work.

Watching the baggage carousel intently while waiting for your luggage is not the best experience for anyone. It's been about an hour since I landed and I still have my luggage to wait, who knew it would take this long? As I see the simple black luggage came into view, I grab it carefully and check the tag with the name "Annabeth Chase" on it; yep this one's mine alright.

As I pull my luggage off the carousel, I could have sworn I heard some people seem to rush for something, to which I'm sure that is not important. I even bumped into some girls with pen and paper, probably someone famous but I couldn't care who, I wanted a cup coffee and this girl wants it now. Oh, have I not introduced myself yet? Must be those muffins, they were too good I guess, blueberry yum.

 

Anyway, my name's Annabeth Chase, based from the name of my luggage, of course. I'm a young architecture student and pretty darn good one at 19 if I do say so myself. I have to say those lessons in Barcelona did well, and now I'm on break here on New York. Well, things weren't as busy as before in Spain, so I decided to head for New York for a vacation since the next project on the architectural firm is a ways away and they did say I could take a break from doing a great job with designs. So here I am for about, oh I don't know, 6 months? I sure hope so, after all those years, it's a nice feeling to be back again

I wonder how everyone at Camp are. It's been like 3 years ever since I left my friends, an emotional one at that I might add. Not as much as-

"Miss, you're espresso is ready" a waiter said, snapping me out of my thoughts again, gosh that was the second time today. Can I get a break for once? I smile at him and take the espresso in my hand and paid for it and went on my way out again. The streets of New York are filled with many sites and places to visit and it's great that I'm here again, although I have other plans tonight.

 

Grabbing a taxi at the big apple was never easy if you've been away and not had that much experience, so it was a pain but I managed to grab one by surprise. Not bad for someone who's been away from New York I guess. The lights, the people and the attractions are still bustling and it brings me joy to be back. It wasn't called the city where dreams come true, for nothing. 

I paid the driver the fee and went inside the hotel and checked in. I settle in and drop my luggage and take a bag and coat and head to my intended destination for tonight, before the snow outside gets too chilly because I don't intend on spending my night sleeping just yet.

As the 2nd Taxi comes to a halt, here I am at one of the most memorable places in New York personally,

Central Park. Unlike the last time, getting that taxi was easier than the one at the airport, it must have been the difference in people I guess.

I looked at my watch and see that it's 7:43 pm and the sun seemed to have set already, great.

"At least I made it here" I thought to myself as I made my way inside the park.

 

Most of the parked seemed to have been renovated with new modern touches, some I liked and others that they could have done better. I could see people still here; the night was young still I guess. I try to find my way through the park, with a brisk-pace as make my way through snow and pavement, memories starting to flood in.

I remember the Strawberry Fields, and could oversee the lake in the distance; all those happy times begin to flood my head again, why did it have to be like this? Those times in spring at the field and those at lake in the summer, what happened? But that fall, walking on the same path I am now, did I make a mistake? But I promise that if I would return here of all places when I come back to the Big apple.

With the promise held tight, I increased my pace; is it really that far? Apparently not, since I could see the place I'm heading to, the place closest to my heart ever since that day, Shakespeare Garden.

Now call me a book nerd or whatever you want,but I have my personal reason of coming here, especially in the winter. As I rub my hands together in a futile attempt to keep warm, I will wait here for a few minutes, since it's part of keeping my promise.

 

What went so wrong?

 

_It was the end of fall again and the weather man said that the first snowfall would be today, how nice. But it doesn't ease the mood to what I have to do here. This was our meeting spot, where we met and spend laughs and tears. He called me earlier to meet him there and as usual, I answered okay with the most enthusiasm I could muster at the moment. As I clutch my papers in my hand, I couldn't hold back a sob about what I was to do._

Earlier...

_"It's a one in a lifetime opportunity Annabeth. Isn't this what you've always wanted, a program to make a you a better architect?" my mother told me as she handed my papers and plane ticket._

"But mother! I can't leave him, you know th-" she raised a hand to stop me mid-sentence.

_"Let me guess, that scum of the seas I presume. Know that you can't balance two at once, you must choose only one. It's better than risking both which will inevitably fail at both. Please understand,t his is for your own good Annabeth, think of your future."_

_It was a valid argument, as expected from my mother. I bit my lip and begun thinking, I couldn't let him be bothered by the strain of a long-distance relationship. Yet the other half of my mind is shouting to give at a chance, as he is ever loyal._

"You're doing this for him Annabeth, You want to be stable for when you finally get together as one" That seemed so right yet so ideal.

_Catching me off guard, the one whom asked me to meet him here lifted me up and spun me around without me looking; earning a sizable yelp from me. His only response was a fit of his laughter, but only a shocked expression from me. As he lifted me down, I couldn't help be let loose a small smile while a goofy grin was on his._

_"Hey" He said, seeming to enjoy my response._

_"You wanted to see me?" I answered and he nodded. He led me to a bench as it was late in the afternoon and we sat down and chatted for a bit. I was a bit uncomfortable and I hoped he didn't notice that._

_Guess not, I take him for granted at times, and I had to smile at that._

_"Hey, I want…to talk to you for a minute" I said._

_His carefree face grew serious and listened to what I had to say._

_"How could I say this, I'm leaving. Leaving in three days" His face grew worried and his eyes alone told me so to which he gave me a hug but I had to calm my nerves and then I broke the hug to get to the point._

_"I think we need a break, I don't want to strain our relationship"_

_"_ _But why? Was it something I said, did I do anything wrong?"_

_I had to laugh at this, always the clueless one. "You did nothing wrong, I just…accepted a architectural program in Spain"_

_I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes but he gave a serious smile and then said "I can wait for you Annabeth. You know I would do anything for you and if this makes you happy then I'm happy, I'll book a flight to where ever you are going, tell me where are you going?" he asked, almost desperately. I knew inside that I couldn't bring him with me or let the burden on him just to follow me._

 

_"I'm going to Barcelona, and I just don't want to bother you"_

_"You'll never be a bother to me Annabeth, remember that" he said._

_He was right, but I had to stay strong; for the both of us._

_"I have to go, but I don't know when I'll be back, It's a pretty good program Mom got me there" I said standing up, but he stood up too and grabbed my hands. I gazed upon his eyes, to which to this day had been so mesmerizing._

 

_"Promise me, Promise for the both of us that you'll come back. And when you do, come back here and lay a note to where we always hang out. I'll be bound to read it soon enough. You'll always be in my heart Annabeth. Remember that."_

_I can feel myself shake in fear and just nodded quickly and said "Goodbye and see you …I guess" before sprinting off leaving him there as the first snowflakes of winter fell._

I made a promise, but why do I feel so guilty after all these years? I had decided, yet why do I feel dread. I couldn't see anyone there as the night begins to go deeper, so I decided to get the pen and paper in my bag;  to which I remember was part of my promise to him. As I sat down on the bench, I wrote the letter of my return and as I was, I waited for him in hopes he would pass by. But I got to the end of my letter and there was no one there. It was a shame.

So I looked around if anyone was looking and slid it under one of the little groves on the ground near one of the leg of the bench, a place I know would be the first one he would check.

I probably looked really foolish and rather idiotic to be crawling around frozen pavements for something. But I had to, as my Seaweed brain might have left something here for me when I come back, and I did.

My logical side argues that nothing is here and if there was, it would have been blown away by the wind or found by some random person. Unfortunately, that side ruled and dominated so I had to give up after a while when I saw nothing. 

 

I got up and tried to walk away, but I just had to bump into one of the people walking through, knocking him to the ground by accident.

_"How smart of you Annabeth. Real smooth"_

I held my balance, but he seemed to be distracted which maybe why he fell when we crashed into each other.

What's this person doing here, I wonder.

 

"Oh I am so sorry" I said trying to help him up, but all I saw was the eyes of one all too familiar to me, except they were cold, could be colder than the night breeze in Central park in winter, how fitting. His gaze was of a predator, ready to kill and merciless yet I knew much more than that. He was once my rock and wall to lean on. I haven't forgotten him and it pained me to see him look at me like that.

 

It's him…and he's back.


	2. Music of the English Pianist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious man? Why do we mention an unknown pianist? 
> 
> This is his side of the table.

 

**_Earlier, Across the other side of the Atlantic._ **

From a distance, it would seem as another huge studio type house, which is probably owned  by someone rich, acclaimed and famous. It was a house of respectable size in a peaceful neighborhood in the suburbs of London.  The closer one gets, a hypnotizing melody from a piano echoes through. 

One would be lucky to hear those scores played; the people working in the said house for instance enjoy themselves as it seemed as it was a priceless performance every time. Labor is made far easier, because the soothing melody when heard had a gentle hint at times but not always.

There had been some work-related mishaps, as it is quite distracting at times as well. Once a cook piped in and forgot about the pasta and almost burned the kitchen to ashes along with his job. A garden tender had the same experience that led him to raise the open gardening hose and almost spraying the window near the source of the music.

It's no small matter why workers try to avoid the source, as the veterans know how the pianist does not like to be interrupted. They would be forgiven at times but on bad days, it could spell disaster.

Different melodies are present for every emotion able to be portrayed. If they were lucky, they could get a joyful or inspired tone, but often they would hear sadness portrayed.

Today was different however, as there was a running beat being played on the piano. It easily got the staff on edge as this did not spell the greatest of days but quite the opposite.

With each passing beat, the bigger their worries grew. Whoever was playing the piano was going at it, reflecting anger with every strike of the key.

If the young master was in a bad mood, then it brings chills to the employees, because that was something no one wanted to be caught in. True he is gifted, but that gift comes as a warning to when he was angry to the staff. This reassured them since it became easier to know when to avert the young master's path. As one staff member quoted: "Hell has no fury upon the young master's Wrath". The beat goes gentle as he ends part of the piece, but most of the employees are no longer listening since they knew that the supposed young master was going to come down for a drink or snack. The song soon ended, and the household was then quiet.

"Uh-oh" one maid said as the others nodded in agreement.

And to their surprise, several random keys have been struck rather violently. The staff were caught unaware and some even almost caused mishaps all throughout the household. The immediate thought that came to their minds was: The young Master is beyond a bad mood.

And to prove their worry, the door to his room opened, only to reveal a highly stressed and angry young master. You might be wondering who it is? Well, it's simple, let's let him introduce himself.

**Pianist**

This is the last straw for this composition, I've had enough.

"No, no. NO." I shouted as I threw the 3rd composition I wrote to the trash bin. That's the third song I failed to compose today, one alone could put me in a foul mood. Beads of sweat line my forehead; I have to fix this somehow.

The trash bin caught my attention, filled to the brim with papers which I assumed was from this past week. I've failed to compose a new piece and have been struggling all week, my peers are going to skin me alive for this. I looked at the clock and saw what time it is and it hit me.

A small chuckle erupted from my lips, but lacking the usual cheer from all those failed attempts. The manor was waiting for a song, but I cannot play a calm song today so they have to deal with it.

You may be asking, what are you talking about? Well, it's been a daily habit everyone living here had been accustomed to; the sounds of the piano late in the afternoon. At times, it could help me think of a better composition and I've decided to give this one more try. If not, then time for a short break from music.

I've set my hands on the keys and started playing part of the 'Well Tempered Clavier' by Johann Sebastian Bach. I close my eyes and feel the song as I start, anger evident in the way I've started playing. It may be a bit over reacting but, it's my own way to vent my emotions and to express myself through most of the events in my life.

Music is of self expression, the liberty to create what your heart desires. It's not the easiest task in the world however; especially when you have bosses that judge your work from the starting key to the last. As I began I could hear the hose from the garden drop, still gushing with water and the kitchen preparing drinks.

"They're sharp" I thought to myself, the staff took the hint of how I played.

I admired them for that, but today was not the day for praise. As I performed the daily piano, I try to think where could I have committed mistakes in the composition? Was it the tone, the keys, sharps or flats?  Just thinking about it, makes my head spin, in unsettling ways. As I ended my song, the thought still bugged me and I did what any person in that situation would do, slam my fists into the piano keys and play a fast percussion.

Anger. I was literally seeing red, those times where everything blurs out and you focus on what angered you. I could hear the sizable yelp which made me smirk darkly, but that did not pull me out of it.  I let my anger out for a bit and breathed out all the air I've built up.

"I need to cool down..before I hurt someone. Again." With that, I decided to get a drink from the kitchen as usual.

I tried to smile in spite of my current foul state, but that plan went downhill faster than you could imagine. And to prove my failure in such, neither the maids nor cooks could look me in the eye. Do my eyes show so much anger? Oh well. I tried to put myself in their shoes as I stared at myself on a vanity mirror which was one of many in the house.

There stood before me, a boy at 19 and looking as rebellious as ever. Messy jet black hair covered his eyes, who were a terrifying jade green that looked ready to kill. He had a fair tan and was well built. He wore a blue polo over a blue shirt , some brown shorts and black sneakers. he looked pretty bad ass, then I realized it was my reflection. Great...turning to a vain and cocky self, the last thing on my bucket list. I went on my merry way and headed straight to the kitchen.

I sat on the stool of the counter next to the kitchen and motioned a maid to get me glass of juice. 

"Imagine your former self watching how you acted..he'd be pretty pissed" True. I've never been authoritative that much and preferred to do what I want but it changed. Dare I say it, I've gotten used to this kind of lifestyle.

The maid soon returned with a blue pineapple float, which somehow eased me a bit. The maid on the other hand looked ready to sprint out of there, probably from how I looked at her. Oh boy, day by day did I change.

 .

 .

...What's that? What's my name?

 .

Oh, Have I not introduced myself yet? My apologies, a foul mood could tarnish even the most refined courtesy and manners. And can apparently make you think very intellectual for the matter. I grinned at the thought, I could never do that before. Well not as much but still an achievement for me.

My name's Percy, Percy Jackson. Now I don't want to bother you with an incredibly long list of titles, so let's just say that I'm a half-blood. We'd be here for an hour if I told you the whole story, plus I'm not feeling like it right now. But none of the people in the house knew of that, at least I hope so As much as they know, they know i came from a rich family and apparently talented as well. Just not spoiled, I have my principles and able to restrain myself. It's been pretty quiet here in the UK, not that much monster activity, to which could be a a relief to a half-blood.

..what's a half blood? Oh yeah..I forgot to mention. Basically a child of a god or goddess plus a human, simple math really. What's not simple is the life we face, too stressful and scary if you ask me. Most of the Half bloods are residing in the West, particularly the US since it is the 'Flame of the West' or the life of the present day location of Olympus.

Now, you may be wondering yet again, what is a half-blood doing miles away from the flame of the west? Well, to this would have to be the idea of my cousin, my father and Uncle. Yes, they are gods too and no I'm not a god in any way. I have to admit it was a rather clever one, but more to see my father and uncle agreeing on a certain subject, considering my heritage. Too much drama. I was neither the clever card nor too dumb overall so I was at a decent level, but everything's a bit different now.

The dense and caring Percy was replaced, not killed to clarify. He's now cool, calm and collected and analyzes his opponent before rushing; a tactician by trade now. I've studied and now busy with…how can I say this, fashion model and musical artist? I never sung or danced that much, but my cousin caught me once and form then it was nowhere to go but up. What's worse is the fact that I was dragged into the fashion world by a certain someone, which was unintentional in my mind.

Being a half blood kept you fit and trimmed, running from fearful monsters and taught how to protect yourself. Of course that backfired when I went MIA from the mythical world. How I ended up agreeing to this is not important, not after what happened in the past. There it is again, my anger is coming back with that tint of red. I was gripping the glass harder and harder by the minute.

As I try to shut my eyes to control my anger, I could feel myself shaking. The past was long gone, yet it haunts me so much. I've tried so many times to forget the pain and all, and yet the pain of lo-

The sound of something breaking awoke me from my fit and the red tint is slowly fading but I felt a numbing sensation in my hand. I saw the crimson blood flow from the cuts when my glass shattered. Oops, I don't remember my strength. The maids rushed over to me and brought the first aid kit I had kept near the bathroom. They're not only sharp but attentive; I owe so much to them and yet fail to show it at times.

"Allow us to treat your wounds young master Percy." One asked. I smiled as she took my hand to examine the wound. I had multiple wounds and shards embedded into my hand, and it hurt like heck. Although, I couldn't wince in pain from the smirk I wore as she began to blush when she noticed me observing her. It's been a known fact that I can be quite the charmer from the first day I got here. Actually, come to think of it, it was a pretty interesting story to how I ended up here.

**_  
_**

_It broke my heart to see Annabeth like that, what could have happened? She knew that I would travel to the ends of the Earth for her, to show how much I loved her. She would still be mine as I will be hers, right? I trust her enough._

_I'm a sucker for her, what can I say? I am ready to do anything for her and literally go to unknown bounds just to follow her. The question is; What is limiting me? I talk big about loving her, yet I can't follow her...it saddens me. I don't want to impede her dream since she wanted to be an architect and learn from only the best._

_And here I am in my cabin thinking; she leaves in a few days, and is saying her farewells to her siblings. Why do I feel like I'm being a seaweed brain again? Knowing me, I would miss the most obvious of things. But what did I miss this time? Then it hit me like a high speed train, heading for my mind at ridiculous speeds._

_Looking out the window, the sun is setting fast and I have to act fast._

_"Where did I put those flowers?" I thought to myself, rummaging through the pile of items that is my room. Grinning like an Idiot, I find the flowers mostly crushed with petals scattered across the floor. I meant to give her this yesterday but I totally forgot. Luckily, they wilt slowly but bad news is the fact that most of them were crushed. Stupid Percy. Stupid!_

_Oh man, what now? I begun to panic as I rummaged through the pile and hoped to salvage at least one. Then I saw it, a lone white rose which still in good condition._

_"It will have to do." It's the thought that counts Percy.  I rather give one good rose than a bouquet of squashed roses. With one ribbon tied to the stem, soon i fixed my shirt and hair to look decent in front of her. I rushed to her cabin, to find her not there anymore. After a rather, Interesting conversation with her siblings, I gathered information that she was near the lake._

_Oh the lake, the camp knows how much that meant for us. I quietly snaked around a tree and peeked into the lake, to my surprise. There was Lady Athena with Annabeth, whom I can see shedding the smallest of tears. She stood strong, just like how I knew her. She seemed to be in a deep conversation, I have to say something to her. But right as I was about to step out, there she goes, out with her mother. Just my luck, as per usual._

 

_One day. One day until Annabeth leaves, and now I don't know where she is._

_"Smooth moves Perseus." I thought._

_All I did know is that she leaves at JFK, so at least that's a plus, I just have to find it midst hundreds of other flights, no big deal, I think.  I didn't need assurance from anyone and with some convincing and white lies, I was off.  I picked up the rose I was supposed to give her and went on my way outside the border, whistling the loudest I could for a Taxi cab. Luckily one pulled up and drove me as fast as the speed limit could allow to the airport._

_Adrenaline and my ADHD soon kicked in and I begun to feel antsy in the cab. It wasn't a long ride but I felt the pure dread of just sitting there with the thought that my wise girl could be boarding. My tension kicked in overdrive once we got to the airport. I literally jumped out and almost forgot to pay the cab. Almost. I'm not that stupid._

_After failing to pull out money for a whole minute, several slips on the floor and stopovers at the local restroom, I finally made my way inside the terminal and I've got to say that I have my work cut out for me._

_"Sweet Zeus..." There were people around me and everyone looked the same!_

_Where would I look for Wise girl in this crowd? Crash course reminder would be: startling grey eyes that I get lost in, athletic build and golden princess curls. I almost gave up hope since there were a LOT of people I could mistake her for, until I saw a flash of blonde to my left with a guy with brown hair. Could that be her, and who is that guy if that was really Wise Girl? Only one way to find out and that was to follow in suit. There was a lot of bumps on the way, from luggage and people alike._

_"Excuse me, Oh Pardon me, Sorry!" was all I repeated to when I tried to get closer to the source of the blonde curls I saw. She crossed the security line and could easily walk to her gate. I squinted my eyes and saw startling grey, calculating eyes. It's her! I could practically squealed right now but that wouldn't be very manly, now would it?_

_It was her…Who was that guy? It might just be his guide; I mean a trip to Spain for the first time wasn't easy for anyone. That was until I saw the guy pull her in for a kiss, which made my blood run cold as ice. My grip on the stem of the rose had enough force to snap it in half. I could see the petals slowly falling to the floor, as I feel tears that I could barely hold back in. I look at Annabeth one last time and smiled for her, I was glad Annabeth was happy, but sad with the feeling of betrayal._

_I pick up a petal of the rose and I let one lone tear fell on it,  and then held it close to my heart. My last reminder, through the pain there is still hope; because she will only be the only on in my Heart. she hugged the brown haired boy and went into the gate, my heart breaking with each step until dust remained. That dust however longed for a girl, and her name was Annabeth Chase._

**_  
_**

"Sir, all done." The young helper said with a smile. I gave her my regards and went on her way. The staff still wore cautious expressions but I only chuckled with joy this time. They seemed glad to see my mood change as the tension on their faces leave. It wasn't the whole story but..it felt good to open up something you haven't in awhile. It may hurt, but that shaped you to who you are today for every problem has its reasons and solutions. All is good again, with the help of remembering of who you are. My phone in my pocket soon buzzed to life and I pulled it out.

And as if one time, I receive a text message. Before you go bananas, like I said there isn't much monster activity here so I can use phones to my liking. However it is limited to the ones given by my awesome cousin but that's a story for another time. They seemed pretty normal and there wasn't any visible difference.  Speaking of the text, I have to open it.

Little did I know that this would send me on a wild ride yet again, whether I liked to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

With fame, comes publicity that comes with a following and results to agents texting you every time they book you a good job. The life of a star is no easy task, as it's almost as challenging as to figuring x in terms of y.  It did not matter if you didn't get any sleep or wanted to spend time alone, they will only lecture you on the many benefits of booked deals. At times, it gets annoying since you could finally be normal for once but they pull you back into the lime light.

 

 

Would it hurt to leave me alone for once? Nay, for celebrities have traded off their privacy for the career they built today. One step forward and there's no turning back.

The jobs range from commercials, to charity and even photo shoots which are the most common. Work just keeps piling over each other and never ended. Who knew this many people would line up just to grab me in their projects. There's the love that I sought for, the following I can be proud of that was established all those years back. It warms me up a bit making it worthwhile, just a little bit since it still irritates me that I was disturbed of my break. According to my agent, Jerome who's been with me since day one that I'm scheduled for a photo shoot, just my luck.

 

Jerome was this fairly tall guy, but not as tall as how I was, but close. He always had to look up a bit and it got on his nerves when I rub it in even if it was about a 3-4 inch difference. His blue eyes squint in anger and makes me laugh every single time. He has a thing to always look form al as he is my manager, but sometimes it's just plain weird.

I better ask him where this one would be, last time I agreed to shoot in the middle of the street in the rain. Had it not have been a shoot for a brand I personally use, I wouldn't have agreed on standing in the rain and ended up shivering. Not only that, but I was unable to attend my other meetings form the cold that came after which pissed me off. Of course the producer apologized but that hasn't change my opinion of the incident and fix the broken marble fountain plus sprinkler system on the set.

Since that day, I read every contract and look for the name of the producer and avoid this guy as much as possible. That one time was a pain, imagine how next time would be. I coudln't bare just thinking about it.

 

Another photo shoot lead into disaster when it was simply for a new line of clothes. Don't get me wrong, I love modeling new clothes and personally wear the line for a while to support the designers but they could brief their staff in advance? In fear of wardrobe malfunction, a model must be able to bend to his surroundings even if he has to wear a girdle. As odd as that may be since they practically make you their personal dolls.

The minute I arrived at set, there were several unladylike shrieks greeting me. It got worse at the shoot when the simple instruction of acting casual became a cat fight to see whose hands could occupy the most space on my chest.  The flannel I wore had its buttons unraveled and their hands went everywhere thus ruining the good flannel, it was an overall mess.

 

The producer wasn't the problem this time, it was the models. Their little cat fight was causing delay. WIth every passing minute, my anger bult up and the director took heed and tried to rally the wild kittens. When I threatened to leave, he briefed the girls and the shoot went smoothly form there. It did not save me from the two hour delay that it caused, making my schedule suffer. Not to mention the 3 go-see places I had booked. Those incidents were utter hell and should not ever be mentioned. Ever.

As I wait for his response, I got up from the stool near the kitchen and walked over to a nearby window sill.  He took a good amount of time before replying since he had 'things to do'. I do doubt whether or not he is really busy on something, sadly I'm no Son of Zeus with paranoia. The afternoon sun was and always will be one of my favorite sites when I need to clear my head. It feels almost liberating, like there is no boundaries, no pain, and no-

 

_***buzz* *buzz***_

 

Ehem, allow me to get that. Yes that was my phone and it does have 'Under the sea' as my ring tone. I have no regrets in choosing such.

I had that alarm set to one person and its the one I've been waiting for, Jerome's reply . As I open his message, I felt myself freeze that it sent chills down my spine at how he replied. The message went along like this:

 

_"What's the big 911? Tell me it's not another one of those cheesy gimmicks."_

_-Percy J. 5:53 pm_

_"Don't worry dude, the shoot's a big opportunity since it's international, in New York!"_

_\- Jerome D. 6:32 pm_

 

New York…my hometown, I haven't seen the Big apple since I left. Now, I'm bound to return again, for a shoot. How should I feel about this? The reason I moved here was to forget and give myself a break, besides nothing stays with you forever. Nothing's holding me back, but what is making me reluctant to go?

 

_"Just a buisness trip Percy. Not some reunion vacation"_

_-Jerome D. 6:33 pm_

 

Thinking wasn't my strong point but when I do think, everything around me seems to stop. I didn't even hear the doorbell, nor the maids scrambling to the door.

The maids cleared out of the room after they led someone to where I was. The man had sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was considerably tall and was definitely muscled. He looked like a beach bum that got lost in the English countryside but I knew there was more once I saw how his face twisted into a smile.

Did I need shades at dusk? Yes I did. I really meant it.

 

"Hey there Little cousin, so how's the shining talent of the UK?" he greeted with that famous blinding smile. I flash him one of my own as I bow to him, just to annoy him since his grin could cause cataracts or blindness temporarily or permanently. I was talking to Lord Apollo.

 

"You do know that ever since moving here, you taught me not to ask people to bow before me, just don't make it evident again Perce." He said with a bit of annoyance. I got him good, and proof was biting off a chuckle from my lips. Odd how he resist the temptation to just smite me and face the combined wrath of my father and uncle.

"Any ladies that tugged your trousers?" I could only breathe out a sigh. He hung out with Lord Hermes for his own good, that he's using some of his tactics now. I shot him a serious look, and he seemed to understand how sore the topic really is.

He decided to go to the point and handed me an envelope, a suspicious one I might add. I opened it and there was the permission grant from Lord Zeus to enter his domain only under his consent and agreement to not abuse.

It was very rare to be invited into his domain since he is my father's brother but they supposedly buried the hatchet.  That is, until how far Ancient Laws allowed them, at the very least campers got to see their parents even for a moment. Lord Apollo however holds mysterious traits as why he delivered my mail instead of Hermes. This time, I'll let it slide since it won't give me anything in the end.

"This came at a great time too Lord Apollo! Thank you very much, and please tell Lord Zeus my gratitude and I will abide to his terms just as promised." I said to him, earning a grin and a man hug, to which I just gave out a heart- filled laugh. I can finally go to New York without paling at take off, which was...back then when I first left.

We had a little chat with each other as per normal since Lord Hermes wanted a full update. If i wasn't the one featured on Olympus Showbiz, I'm the number one trending topic. Who knew Gods had social media accounts.

 

Glad I could be a source of good laughs, I'm here all week.

 

"I guess I'll see you when I'm free after my duties, Little cousin. Be safe and practice well!" he said before shining bright and disappearing, leaving a grin on my face. Fred and his antics.

Guess he learned his lesson of leaving his chariot for too long that his sister might booby trap it. Oh sweet memories he did not stop talking about it and expressed his anger in haikus

Little did I notice the garden tenders looking at me worriedly after Lord Apollo left, which earned a nervous chuckle from me. They think I'm crazy, nothing new I suppose. I waved at them as they returned the favor. Let's see them stand for an hour listening to his haikus, I wonder if they could look me in the eye the same way.

 

Now..how to deal with the problem at hand..

* * *

 

 

"Yes Jerome, I have my guitar, clothes and entertainment for my stay at New York, don't fret over those will you?" I said as Jerome phoned me from New York, such a perfectionist he is.

It seemed he was always two steps ahead of me, something I have yet to oppose. One day I will though, give me time since he is still my manager. He wished me luck and asked if I got the right ticket.

I'm not that silly to book the wrong plane.

 

Not like I booked a plane to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil when I had to go to Portugal. Nothing of the sort happened. I wasn't late at the event for like..almost 10 hours, nope.

I just shut off the call and went to the counter to check in for first class, wouldn't want any of those obsessed fans causing a scene on the plane. 

Out of the blue, pun intended came a blinding flash from my side. It was very disorientating and I think I know the source all too well.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath, looking to my left as a mob of cameras gathered.

The moment they walk in, the Paparazzi set their eyes on their target and cause trouble which doesn't always end well. I felt very impatient as my bags were still being weighed out by the lady and they were drawing in by the second. I had to keep a calm façade and not to notice the cameras too much.

The last thing I need was a viral picture from one of the press that looked like I wet myself form embarrassment. 

As soon as she handed my passport back, I bolted through the people as the press followed suit, earning the attention of almost everyone we met. Once past the security line, I'm home free from the pursuit of the press. What was so interesting about me that they had to chase me down for a picture?

I soon got an answer as a fellow passenger was bound for a gate and had a magazine in hand that had my face on the cover. Temporary memory lapse for the win, I forgot I was known here. Once I got hold of my bearings and breath, I looked around for the Gate.

There were a number of gates and I had a flight to catch, this was not time to act like a lost kid at Disneyland. As I scanned the other gates, there was one called Gate 3. Looking at my ticket, I felt stupid since I finally found the gate where my plane was. This is it.

As I straightened my jacket, I entered the passenger entry tube and headed for first class. Although, it wasn't easy as person after person tapped me in the shoulder and asked for a picture. Flashing my lopsided grin for about ten times, my jaw did hurt a bit since the flight stewardesses got into the fray too.

Sneaking through them was my only hope not to end up as a hot mess on the carpet of the plane. Thankfully, I got to my seat in time before the plane took off with minor lipstick marks and nail scratches. It would have been a nightmare if I was still standing and the plane took off with those crazy girls on me. Thankfully, the senior flight attendant broke the fray and peace reigned in the first class cabin. 

One man, a sheet of paper, a pen and music; tasked with one mission, to hopefully think of something for my next composition.

* * *

 

I tried, I literally did. Who could resist food however? That, and stuffing my cheeks with food-which many girls found cute. I quote:

_"Aww, He's like a cute squirrel stuffing his cheeks!"_

_"That is totally adorable. I want to stuff his face myself!!! :3"_

End of quote.

Airplane food in First class tastes wonderful, though I wouldn't be surprised from the namesake. I even took pictures to my amusement, since I wasn't that use to this and had been a habit of mine as well whenever I found something new.

Plus it can give a slight distraction to the fans whenever I needed one. There's always a good second use for everything kids, keep that in mind.

The first class cabin was snug, with only a few people joining me. They could only stare as they saw a boy in his late teens stuff his face with food.

"Sir, would you care to have a croissant? They're fresh and taken when we were in London" a flight attended offered.  I gladly took one despite the fact that I already ate a portion enough to stuff two people. There's always room for seconds however, not that big. One thing you should know is that models are on these 'special diets', and I sneak these kinds of meals nice in a while. With a strong metabolism to back me up,  might count as an excuse to eat a little more. I still had to maintain a ripped, lean and athletic build even if being a demigod has that covered.

"Thanks. Means a lot for the effort." I caught the slightest blush on her face as she scurried down the aisle. I guess she knew who I was, and I'm glad I could be who I am on this flight without the worry of the press or entertainment hosts. I hated acting prim and proper, or be like those arrogant artists that think they're better than everyone else.

So there I was, jamming to music all the way through the flight, taking pictures and uploading them as the plane zips through the skies over the Atlantic.

I wonder how Dad's doing.

* * *

 

_"Please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop before unfastening your seat belt."_

Sounded reasonable to me, I'm eager to get out of the plane and relax in at least a tub or if possible: a pool.

As the plane came to a complete stop, I took my pack and went down through the passenger doors to the good old JFK. Just as packed and congested just as I left it three years ago. I'm back at New York at last; it was long overdue. How was everyone at Camp Half blood after I said goodbye?

Talk about brain fart.

 

"I hope everyone is safe" I thought while making my way to the counter, then to the baggage carousel. Not much a carousel, more like a challenge to spend the least amount of time, staring at conveyor belt for your luggage.

May I add that it is a pain and a huge waste of time? Yeah, and standing in this crowd is not easy, so I put on my shades while looking for Jerome, Where is HE? My ADHD did not like it when I'm standing still and nervous for I know fans have tracked down my arrival time.

Coming around were matching sets of blue baggage with sea green name tags; Those are mine. Took long enough, and yes it was that color since i couldn't resist. They weren't that big since they only had the basics. I pulled them out of there and made my merry way while trying not to attract attention.

I carefully traversed the area, the wheels of my luggage squeaking with the newly polished floor. That plan failed horribly, just like all the others.

I heard a loud squeal coming from the way from the flight I was in, and to confirm my suspicions there were about two dozens of girls grabbing pens and paper.

 

Oh boy, may the gods help me survive the onslaught in bound. May be if I turn around slowly…

 

**"There he is! AAH!"**

 

So close..damn so close but now I'm screwed. Alright Percy...how would a professional respond to this situation.

 

I only did the natural thing, tried to pull my luggage as fast as I could. In a very manly fashion I might add, can't lose the very few I have right?  Sadly, they caught up and I just flashed a tired grin and signed a few autographs. These girls are strong and persistent, for just my personal scribble on paper.

I pried out of a small hole in their circle as they fought for the papers which I signed and ran as fast as I could and then bumped into someone, none other than my agent Jerome. Cheeky litlle monkey, trying to coyly smile his way out.

"Where were you dude? I was mobbed back there!" I shouted at him, but he seemed preoccupied and pulled me into a limo outside.

"Drive now George. FAST." The wheels of the limo screeched, to a point that made my teeth began aching. Girls pounded on the limo but we got away just as soon as it started. Seriously, I'm not that big of an icon, they need to calm down.  So now I was in a limo, cramped with my luggage beside me and an agent who has a lot of explaining to do. Simply put, it was very cramp and I was very a very angry lad.

"You better explain. NOW." He heaved a sigh and looked like he tried outrunning Housein Bolt.

"First, there was this interview outside about your arrival and i got distracted.  I tried to remove the Press before the see you arrive, gladly they were about to leave when we bumped into each other. At most, they could have only taken pictures and not interviews."

I let him continue, making him shrink under my gaze. Normally, I'd forgive before letting my emotions decide for me, yet this was different.

"The girls were inevitable, I could not stop that" he said in two breaths and a half, earning a nod from me. I accepted his answer since it was my fault that I forgot to hire security, a seaweed brian moment so to say.

 

_"Seaweed brain....where'd that come from"_ Ah well. Shifting from left to right, I regretted trusting Jerome with transportation.

* * *

 

The last thing I needed was another repeat of the mob incident , so I kept a close eye. Don't want to find myself in a tight space again, gods no. Gladly the hotel offered privacy to some degree. So, we checked in, Jerome busy on his phone with the team and my paranoia floats about.

Making our way to the elevator, he finally got off the phone and decided to help me with my luggage as soon as we hit the floor of our room, 589. Pushing them in, I crashed on one of the beds and almost fell asleep.

zzz...

zz..

z.

.

Key word was **almost** , as Jerome pulls the sheets underneath me, sending me down onto the floor with a groan. head first i might add, thankfully the carpet saved me.

I glared at him, but ended up chuckling as he sat on his bed in a laughing fit. You could mistook us for being best friends instead of boss and star. We often had a good time together to ease the stress that naturally comes in the business. He parted the curtain once he flushed red from laughing so hard, then I saw a sight for sore eyes. The New York skyline stretched before my very eyes, not to mention the glorious view we got.  I stared down onto the streets and took in New York once again, I'm back home. Jerome saw this and nodded.

"Go ahead Kiddo, just be careful" he said, making me smile like a mad man and took shades, my phone and a coat to match out the door, with an angry Agent in pursuit.

What's his deal?

Just how Many people will follow me today?

_Sadly, the son of the Sea god did not hear his agent's frantic cries to warn him of the impending snow storm forecast._

_Quite a conundrum indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

When you have nothing to do and have a case of ADHD from being a Half-blood, waiting for the elevator might be painfully boring.

Scratch that, it always is. Well, not as bad as the elevator up the Empire state bulding, but hey these could get as bad as could they get.  I swear that it is a defense measure that has killed before and the gods kept it through the years. Clever.

The agony of dealing with over played or corny music just adds to the long wait, that you just want to break out of there. I reached down my pocket and was ready to pull out riptide when the elevator stopped halfway down.

Oddly enough, there wasn't anyone there when the elevator doors opened. Must be some kids playing a practical joke for some laughs. Kids are kids, what can I do but let them play their part.

Before I the elevator door sclosed, I heard a faint gasp. I caught a glimpse of a girl my age looking at me with awe, guess she knew me huh. Ah well, I'm on my way down anyway.

Staring into the up motion of the display screen, I wonder how much longer will this take. The building wasn't that big and nor was I on a high floor.

Then again, ADHD doesn't make you a patient person. It helps keep you aware but not still.

I picked up my phone and started playing an RPG app, I recently got hooked to these since it's a great way to pick up on new tactics. Given the time I can get alone and actually try it out, or maybe laugh at the mortals' rendition of the gods.

A few weeks back, Apollo came by for a visit and saw the app. He became curious and wanted to see what I was playing, that is until he got to the rendition of himself. The developer saw him as a decently bulit man with a toga lined with gold and loved to lip sync. 

That's not the worst part, as he was deemed the most useless character amongst those accecisble by the player. Simply put, the god of the sun was pissed beyond his usual laid back and sunny aura. Ironic how the thought brings a smile, despite the fact that I was indirectly laughing at him. But we're cool since past is past or at least to the extent of not going to all out war.

The elevators doors opened and I stepped inside, fortunate that it was empty. I took a quick break from looking at my phone to see a huge panel of buttons that passses through each floor. Perhaps I underestimated the building and did explain why it took so long.

How could I be alone in an elevator knowing my luck, this isn't natural. The gears in my mind begun to clink and knock the cobwebs off and try to process this odd phenomenon.

Where did I learn to use those big words?

 I didn't have to think hard to pull some glasses out of my pocket and wear them as soon as I could. 

The elevator music is slowly becoming unberable as I started swaying back and forth. Uneasiness washed over my body as the elevator came ot a complete stop as I made sure no one noticed me.

Hawk eyed journalists are not easy to fool, considering I do tower of a crowd. 6'1 and trying to crouch to hide isn't the best idea since that gives me away more. Soon they surrounded me like I was a rabbit to a pack of wolves. I smiled meekly and faced the hungry wolves, hoping not to embarass myself too much.

"Percy, what are you doing here in New York? Does it have to do anything about a break from your career?" a reporter asked. Where does the press get these wacky ideas to chase down celebrities? I don't even consider myself that famous. Then again the Gods had something to do with this, so better to play along.

"I'm here for a photo-shoot, with consent from the entertainemnt head. Glad to be here, by the way" I said to keep it short and sweet as the press had even more questions.

"Rumor has it that you plan to move back here in light of recent controversies with your record label, do you know this?" inquired a lady next to me

"Is it because you like it here better than back in the UK?" another asked.

How much did the Gods change about my identity, and were the half-bloods the only ones who still know my old life? It's almost as if I'm a totally different person, misted from who I really were. Well, I couldn't complain since I accepted this new life from turning over a new leaf.

 

But that story is for another day, but I'll spill it soon enough so don't you worry.

"What are you talking about? I'm proudly from the UK and  definately don't have problems with our entertainment head. We're on good terms and I love doing what I like to do most. Probably more rumors. "I said while chuckling and in the best British accent I could muster, lifting the suspicions of the press. I decided to answer a few more questions, since I was still in the mood.

"Any love interests Percy? The fans seem to enjoy pairing you up with your co-actors, fellow models and musicians." A guy asked and by the looks of it, a press from New York. Jerome, what did you do?

"Uh, no comment on the subject guys, I enjoy working with people, but no relationship as of the moment" I said before starting to get bored at their questions, circling about rumored relationships. 

Asking nicely and giving them some material for their articles and stories, they wanted to ask more, but I told them I had to go. I wanted to help them out since this was their job, but even I had my limit. 

I still wonder why Jerome went through all that trouble to get me a limo, I was just going around New york. I guess things really had changed since I didn't mind it too much.

"Did the press give you trouble, Sir?" the driver asked as I just nodded and laughed waving at the press. I just smiled and patted his shoulder through the small window. 

A simple tap on the shoulder can make someone smile; remember that kids.

"Where to Sir? Your agent said you wanted to tour New York even at this hour." The driver asked as I thought of where to go.

Actually that was  a good question, where did I want to go at this hour? I'm finally back on home turf, and I have a lot to choose from. There's Time Square, the shopping district...or **that** place. 

I know it has been years since I saw Annabeth leave with another man and I still place the petal from that day within my compositions. A bookmark infact, and as a lasting reminder of the past.

The wilted white rose still smells so sweet to me.

Many of the songs I wrote were based on her since a part of me was still loyal to her, just a small part. Oddly, my composition are made up of mostly positive love songs. Far from the breakup and angst lovesongs that would be expected from my case.

I wanted to move on and I did, but that part of loyalty still lingers and hopes that we get back together. True that we didn't officially break up, but I was the one who broke off to save what little sanity I had left.

Personal loyalty, one of the most fatal of flaws out there. Perhaps I should have listened to Lady Athena and grew some sense.

Then again....here I was, longing for a hug on a cold day in December.

Although, 3 years could change a person and I couldn't guarantee or make any promises.

"Sir? Are you okay? Have you decided?" the driver asked as we started moving after a red light.I looked at him and nodded, earning a nod from him.

I took a deep breath and exhaled and told him where to go.

"Central Park."

* * *

I shut the limo door close and waved goodbye to the driver, to not attract too much attention. Wouldn't you go and see the person who came out of a flipping limo? I know I would.

Brushing some of my hair into my eyes, I started making my way into the park.Central park was still the same park I knew and loved. The lake in the summer and strawberry fields in the spring brought me back after classes at Yancy. I never told anyone but I did sneak a few visits here nad then before and when I was a half blood.

I let out a snuff of breath and the cold weather was clear. I  pressed play on my Iphone which was set on shuffle to hopefully distract myself from the cold.

I liked doing that, with the thousands of songs on my phone. It helps me relax and seek inspiration to go and compose. That is...if I'm in the mood. 

WIth that being said, I couldn't stop smiling at the song playing in my head. It fits perfectly for the scenery around me. Calm, cold and alone. Yet there's that need and drive to be inspired by that one person, almost as if you never want to forget her and even turn back time.

One thing that the people yet have to find out is that I'ma  big fan of ballads, outside of the english language. Especially Korean and Mandarin ones, those make composing with emotion all the more worthwhile. Reflection comes better once you immerse yourself with the song, even if you soemtimes have no clue at first what the artist is saying.

This was one of them, and one darn good one. It makes me question on how on the gods' name did I get famous when people have voices like these?

No homo.

I passed by a woman tidying up a stall at the side of the park and tidying up her accesories. She had a testing mirror on the side of her stall and I picked it up slowly.

I took a good look at myself; I truly changed a lot.  My hair was still jet black but it wasn't as messy as it was before, it seems to have been tamed to a degree. I never wore the same smile when I'm alone and my face structure had shifted to suit a more serious and monotonous look.The perfect tan I had grew  a bit paler, even more so under only a lamp post. Yet...people say I'm lucky enough to still be blessed with looks.

 

I don't believe them one bit. I'm not handsome, nor I believe I was Percy Jackson. 

Vanity came in often and I would always see myself as unfit or never enough. I saw my imperfections, all the reasons why I wasn't the one. Each one making me feel weak to the bone.

"Seems you've gone quiet young man" the lady quipped, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gently placed down the mirror and whispered my apologies.

"Don't be. I can tell from your face, it's about a girl I assume" She tightened the scarf around my neck and placed a hand on my cheek. Her hand felt very warm and caring. I didn't utter a word and just nodded. 

"You're bound for great things. Be who you are, not what she wants you to be." She dug out something from her bag and I wore a curious expression. I felt like I've seen her somewhere..I just can't put my finger on it.

She smiled and then proceeded to pin something on my scarf: a snowflake pin. It glistned in the night in a silver hue and looked really cool.

"Your scarf looks a bit better now. Take it, it's my token of appreciation Percy." Wait..She knew me? So I do knwo her from somewhere before.

I looked up from the pin to take a good look at the woman but she already left. That was swift, to put it bluntly. Ironically, the pin she gave me made me feel a little bit warm and cozy. 

I wanted to curl up in a  bed and sleep but I had something to do. I have to say..I felt lighter of myself, just as the song playing in my headphones ended.

True that I struggle to move on and stop thinking about her, but meeting new people is the only way to heal. I don't have to be who she wants me to be, I can stand on my own and make my own identity.

A small snowflake landed on my nose as it slowly dusts the park like a white fabric. It's a mini Miracle in December for me.

I made my way across the pavements and kicked some snow on occasion, since I am still young at heart.

Don't judge me please. I'm just 20, bear with me. People were still here, but in thick coats like usual and bonnets, to which I wanted and some not so much.

So, I pulled out my own, a sea green and blue lined one with tiny specks of white, from my mom before I left.

  
**Mom** … I hope she's alright though. I wasn't able to talk to her too much and even if I did I would get too homesick at the conversation.

It's pretty late so I'll have to visit her before I go to my shoot, since the press may still be on my trail. If they even find me in the midst of Central Park, I'd be mind blown but they're bound to find me soon.

Making my pace faster, I started heading to the last place where our relationship blossomed for good old time's sake. Along with the hope I could forget the memory of it all together, so I could move on with my life.

If you're going to solve a problem then started from its roots. Even if that was the place it ended, it doesn't mean it couldn't be where I can make a new start.

Where is that place you may ask? It's **Shakespeare's Garden**.

I have to admit, the garden isn't as pretty in the winter, but this place was a milestone at one point of my life. It's been years and I see they still kept the garden to pretty much the same arrangement with the trees slightly taller over the years I was gone.

I swear I would start crying if I wasn't renewed with my experiences in the UK. At what this place meant to me and how I started minding the details of this place. Too much like someone I knew.

"One last time, just one more." I thought to myself.

Being the infamous Seaweed brain, being so distracted always results in crashing into the cold hard pavement after bumping into someone. That hurt and landing on concrete is never fun. I have got to stop dwelling on the past if it results in these kind of situations. My head phones flew out of my ear and I felt pain in my rear end.

I refuse to say butt-oh gods dammit.

"Oh I am so sorry" a voice, a girl it seems said trying to pull me up. Double gods dammit.

I knew that voice as I felt myself freeze and stare coldly at the source.

Blonde curls, and startling grey eyes filled with concern but replaced with shock as she brushed off some of my hair and saw my eyes. Surprise, surprise I guess.

  
**Annabeth**  

It's Him…it's Percy. 

The Percy Jackson that I haven't seen in three years is right here right in front of me, I couldn't believe it. Call me crazy, but this had to be a very weird coincidence or a really lucky chance.

Taking a quick glance at him,  it became ahrd to tell he was once my boyfriend. Not in a bad way I might add, it's just that you wouldn't recognize him immediately. He certainly grew taller and a bit paler, with a new sheen on his hair and  his tan looked masked under lighter skin color.

His eyes were the biggest and the most startling difference.

Sea green eyes. His eyes were the perfect shade that seemed endless if you stared long enough. His embrace felt right and looking up at his eyes made me feel that I could face any problem the fates threw at me. Then again, I never really showed it to him since I was stubborn and prideful from the very beginning.

He was having nothing of that, his eyes were a jade green and bore right through my head. He looked ready to kill indeed, even his hand was reaching for his pocket which held his sword. It didn't faze me, i was too happy to see the very reason I came back.

"Percy? Is…that you? Thanks the Gods." I said rushing to hug him.

I surely missed him over the years of being alone with nothing to do but draw blueprints. Many tried to come close but I still had my eyes set for Percy. I'm done with my studies since I couldn't last any longer away from him without telling him the truth.

To my surprise he stiffened as I was expecting him to return it. He broke the hug with little effort but a huge blow to my heart.

"Would you really believe that it would all be sorted by one hug?" he said with an unfamiliar accent. How much did he change over the years and why did he become so cold? It burns right to my heart, this couldn't be right.

"Percy, I can-"

"Save it Annabeth, I'm not willing to listen. What are you even doing here?" I was too engrossed on his accent to even comprehend what he said. Since when did he develop an English accent? I know Percy in the past didn't mind how he spoke...but this was too..how can I say this; too sexy to pass by.

You didn't hear that from me.

"Keeping my promise. The promise I swore to you when...three years ago. Here. Better question is, what happened to you." I tried to compose myself, I refuse to fall weak. Even if it is to Percy.

He bit back a snicker and just glared at me. "I'm no fool who'd muck up his life just because of one girl. I'm simply being logical Annabeth." 

What was he talking about? I never knew anything about betraying him in any way in the past three years since I was in Barcelona. I kept a picture of him on my desk and kept him close everytime I work on a project.

I never let even his picture be too long away from me, Love knows no bounds even if how illogical of an emotion it may be.

Let's rewind, shall we? I tried tracing the source of his anger and started from the end. I guess teh end is only the beginning, Lady Hestia was right.

The Park, the farewell at camp and the airport- **oh gods the airport.**  


He seemed to smirk at my shocked expression as I got the answer to my question. Oh gods, was he there?

Blake…my guide kissed me and we became a couple on my mother's demand. never was I content with him, it was only an arranged thing. I hurt Percy without even realizing it, since I had to be convincing or else Percy would pay the price.

I slaved over that arrogant boy for Percy's safety, not for him to get hurt.

"Percy...Please, give me a chance" I begged in front of him, while he just looked away.

"I don't know Annabeth, seeing you kiss another guy is too painful to relive.  I'm successful now instead of moping around from what I saw of you on that dayl like I said. Three years can change a someone, especially after betrayal." He said, digging out, what seemed to be an Iphone.

Hang on...demigods aren't allowed cellphones since they attract mosnters right? I tried to yank it out of his hands but he dodged quickly and pushed me back effortlessly with one hand.

"Zip it Chase. I've had enough." he said with his wolf glare. It cut through my bones but I refused to shake in fear. 

"I don't care how long it takes, I will try Percy, and will you forgive me?" I asked again to him, but he just stood sternly from where he was.

"I won't be here for too long Annabeth, if I will be staying here then it definately won't be with you. Trust me, I will not be as stupid as before. I have to go Annabeth. I have to admit it was a surprise to see you here."

"What do you mean you're not staying? You..don't live here anymore? And I kept my promise to you, because I still love you" I said while rubbing my arms to warm myself in vain.

Percy just laughed, one devoid of amusement and more of mocking. I could hear my heart twist in pain with every second he laughed when I said I loved him.

"Gods, that was alamost as funny as what the Stoll brothers brew int heir free time" I stayed quiet, trying to hide a whimper.

"Not in the last 3 years Annabeth, the Gods granted my wish of ease of life and moved me to the UK. Started a new life and became a successful artist.  My life has improved to the extent of my efforts. I have to go Annabeth, I can't return what yo-" I stopped him with a kiss and locked my hands around his neck.

Shut up Percy..this isn't you.

He returned the kiss the time, but with a ferocity as if he hadn't kissed anyone in years. My eyes watered as a tiny spark erupted from our moment.

I didn't want it to end.

But he pulled away with a sad look. "This is goodbye Annabeth; I hoped that was the one you wanted because I want to move on no matter how much it hurts me." I felt tears flow down my cheeks to the cold pavement.

I looked at his eyes, still cold as it was but with a hint of sadness. The same eyes I kept looking at day and night back at Barcelona, hoping to see him again.

"No...Percy NO. Please stay, we could fix this, give me a chance!" I said whimpering to him, but he sat me down on the bench and placed a kiss on my cheeks then rubbing off the tears.

His mits felt so smooth, so comforting and so caring. I went to cry on his shoulder and forget about my pride, but he seemed to hurt to comfort me. I had no right to ask for his forgiveness yet I'm not the type of girl who gives up.

"Goodbye Annabeth" was all he said before walking into the other direction of the garden.

Away from me.

Leaving me on the park bench, touching the cheek where he kissed me.

He still loved me, but I **broke** him…I have to set things right. There's still hope in this, I know there is.

More and more snow fell to the cold pavement and hid my tears.

"No more tears Annabeth. You can't fix this while weeping like a sad child."

I have to catch up and get back with Percy no matter what it takes. I swore to myself that I would make Percy happy again, we would be happy again and we could love each other again.

Love never dies. It's too cold for our hearts to be apart.

It all starts with the will to get the love of my life back, **the son of the Poseidon.**  


...but first I needed to head back. It's too cold out here.

__


	5. Master Tactician: The Plan Backfires [Percy]

 

**What**...have I just done?

I kept tracing my lips and felt very confused on what I just did. Why on earth would I do that?

I kissed her…the girl who made this immense pain in my chest three years ago. The very reason why I wanted to forget and start anew, without the burden of thought. 

Yet I yearn to be with her, because she was and may still be what my heart beats for. It's hard to say who a person who will love, that even the goddess of love could only go so much as propagate the seed of a relationship.

Perhaps this is why Lady Athena told me how love is but only ideal. You want to forever happy with one person and live a normal happy life with your family in a nice house in New Rome. You looked forward to so much to even dreaming of her saying the dream 'I do'.

How I longed that I could make those dreams into reality.

What I do know is that in reality: I'm hurting and want the pain to go away. It hurt to be apart from her and it hurt to be reminded of what could have been us. It's as if our love story was a song on a playlist.

Hit Play, you hear this sweet melody that sticks to you and never want to stop. Decide to pause it and you'll end up missing to hear that smooth voice over a period of time. Then there's stop and skip where you move on and listen to another song which is a hard choice. Do you really want to listen to that song and make it as your favorite or will it get easily replaced later on?

Reaching the edge of the park, I realized it was late and I still needed rest after the flight and the encounter tonight. I have to visit mom before i leave for the shoot too, luckily it's scheduled in the afternoon instead of early in the morning. A rarity from what Jerome usually concocts.

As I brush my hands together one last time, I dial in the driver who immediately answered with a concerned tone.  The temperature dropped several centigrade while I wasn't looking that it actually made me feel my numbing fingers. I clutched the phone in my hands and told him to hurry since it was freezing here. Baring the fact that I could barely swipe my phone, I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could.

There wasn't that many people left in the park since a fair amount of snow began to fall and it was beginning to pile up on my feet and my shoulders. Pretty as it is, this could turn nasty really quick. My coat, scarf and bonnet combo might not be able to keep me warm for too long.

I would love to see a Ford Ranger plow through this snow and get me out of here and near a warm fire. For now, I could only pray to the gods that I'm kept well or up to a runny nose at the least.

 

Maybe this wasn't the best idea I've had, and it definitely showed now. It did back fire and look at the result, Percy Jackson alone and freezing with only his body temperature to keep him warm at the very least.

A very sad hole I got myself into huh?

I was this this brown and sea green ball rolled up in the corner, holding my hands around my neck to hopefully null some of the cold in vain.

Where is that Driver? Maybe I should just call a cab, I don't want to freeze up and die out of hypothermia. I've already met my Uncle and his domain and would rather not go there again at my age. Charon himself is proof enough that the Underworld is no place for the living.

Thinking again, what cab would continue through this storm?

As I pulled out my phone, I could feel my fingers literally unable to move. That's just what I needed at this moment. So I'm stuck trying to warm myself under a park roof, great time right?

Then almost immediately I see a man waving at me frantically while shielding his eyes from the onset of snow.

It was the driver! Was I ever glad to see him in this gunk I got myself into.

Limping and trying to ignore the cold frost, I made my way to him as I lost the feeling in my legs. I cna survive extreme temperatures but not sub zero apparently. 

"Sir, are you okay?" The driver held my arm around his neck. I couldn't respond since I felt my lips iced shut since I needed warmth really bad. Through my blurring eyesight, i could make up that he was leading me to Jerome's personal car.

It was warm inside so at least I will stop shivering soon enough. Grabbing a pillow near where I plopped down, I embraced it with all I could. It felt very warm and toasty inside that I felt my eyes begin to shut. 

I could hear the driver start the engine as I fell into a very very deep sleep.

_A bright light, directed right into my eyes got me up in an instant._

_However something didn't feel right. First of all, the air is far too humid and it felt warmer compared to the environment i dealt with._

_I might be somewhere in the southern part of the world during their summer or my body lost its ability to detect hot form cold. There was a creeping suspicion that it might be the latter one._

_I was completely wrong when I looked around where I was._

_Here I was back at Camp Halfblood. All those years I've spent here brought joy to me and the sight invigorated my spirit. The kids roaming around the field, in orange camp t-shirts with different faces but one smile to live a life within the camp's borders._

_There was the constant whizzing of arrows when I passed the archery range which I still plan to avoid. We don't want Chiron to deal with an arrow on his behind, now do we?_

_Wafting from the mess hall was the delicious scent of afternoon barbecue. Seems like the nymphs are preparing early for dinner, another delicious one at that._

_The cabins, the arena and even the climbing wall where lava still drops and poses a hazard was all here and I was back._

_But why do I feel like something was missing, oh wait where is Wise Girl?_

_I guess the general feeling of being back at camp forgot to watch were I was going and my foot got trampled by a goat's hoof and I yelped in pain._

_"Oh Perce! Are you okay?" he lifted his hoof up and then looked at me concerned. Did I look like I was okay?_

_"Keep my foot hoof free and I'm good" I smiled at him, I missed G-man. Perhaps he knew where Wise girl was?_

_"At the beach dude. I saw here go there earlier" he patted my back with a smile._

_That was easy enough right? But what I saw…no. I don't even want to relive these kinds of nightmares again. Why am I in one of those heartbroken nightmares?_

_It's never easy to watch her kiss another guy, it's too painful._

  
_"_ Percy…Percy… _" I heard a voice say.  I looked away from the sight since it was suppose to be behind me.My instincts told me to draw riptide and look around for the source._

I got shaken awake by none other than my agent, wait how did he get in my room?

"As much as I would love to laugh at the Perce yelping like a dog in his boxers, you really need to get up" I felt heat rush to my face as I pulled the bed sheet higher. At least it's warm.

"What the heck are you doing here Jerome, and why am I trouser-less?" I asked him embarrassed while he just shook his head.

"Fitness model my arse. I found you passed out at the back seat of my car and freezing cold. What were you thinking?"  I got the memo rather quickly that he indeed worried about my safety last night. I did forget to check the weather last night, or the fact that there would be a snow storm.

I bowed my head in shame and soon found a towel draping over my head. Peeking through, I could see Jerome point a finger towards the bathroom and I hastily made my way there.

 

Past 10 Am, I was finished and realized I overslept a bit. The shoot doesn't start until tomorrow so I'm still good to go for that visit to mom's apartment, with some conditions from Jerome of course. He made that clear every time I took a bite of a waffle and every time I took a sip of orange juice which was quite annoying since he sounded like a broken record.

I decided to confirm this with him while we eat breakfast. On the way to the diner, staff were giving scared and cautious glances at me. Is there something on my face or what?

The people eating at the diner didn't seem to mind as the food here was absolutely delicious. Rustic yet packs a lot of energy for the day at affordable prices as well.

Jerome saw my concern and just laughed. "Don't worry Perce, I just warned them that you might be in a sour mood today. 'Beware the beast when he wakes of his sleep' " he mocked as if he had one of those 'epic' voices he's been telling me about.

Having to admit the truth, it was pretty funny on its own. At least a hearty meal could quell your manager's anger. Perhaps he was just hungry after all.

"Ha-ha. Very Funny Jerome, I can't stop laughing. Oh man…Am I some sort of beast to you?" I said with the flattest tone I could, now earning a laugh from Jerome.

We asked for the bill of the food we ate as Jerome briefed me again on how the shoot was supposed to happen tomorrow.

I was to be paired with some models for a fashion line here in New York, seems fine to me so far. Two in the afternoon and I'm allowed to take 5 minute snack breaks when they reapply make-up. Even guys wear them too, just so you know.

And if I 'm not mistaken, the theme was centered towards teens, and that seemed fine with me than what shoots Jerome usually books.  just as this doesn't ring around the bush too much like last time, I'd be cool with this photo shoot.

Besides, I loved wearing their v-necks and tees in the summer. Plus, this might be a good shot for me to finally get a slot in fashion week when I go around for go sees.

But I didn't want to sway any longer so I finally asked Jerome about my plan for today first.

"Can I go out today again? But don't worry, no more winter excursions, trust me." I asked but he seemed reluctant to let me. I gave him the best sad look form acting I could and it usually works, I think. I added a pout for added feelings and he looked away from me.

He relaxed, took a breathe and waved it and said yes.

"Don't expect me to come and carry you back to your room again Perce. You're way too heavy." He said with a smirk, earning a feign of shock from me. I'm not a heavy pig, am I?

"This is muscle Jerome, not fat." He kept waving me dismissively as we headed back for the room. Guess he already had enough of me for one day.

I just grabbed my phone, guitar and a small pack just in case I run into some problems. You could never be sure, since I am back to the flame of the west.

I waved goodbye to Jerome and this time, I might just take a cab. But before I could do that, Jerome stopped me, what now?

"You're going to be a public magnet on your own Percy. Just be careful please, and take the limo an-" I cut him off there.

"I'm fine Jerome, not that many people know me here remember? I'm a hit in the UK not the US. Well, at least that's what I think but I can handle myself, running from the press is good exercise, you hear?" he just laughed and smiled at that.

He wished me luck as I tried to whistle a New York Taxi cab, with one heading towards me right away.  The cab stopped and the yellow painted door opened as I got in and greeted the driver who just gasped, guess he knows me.

"I take it that people like me don't come here very often eh?" I said to him as he nodded and asked where to with his voice stuttering.

Without a hint of forgetfulness, I gave him the address and kept my vision on the buildings like any curious tourist would. I started humming slient ballads yet again, earning a curious glance from the driver since it was obvious that the lyrics weren't in English.

"How can you blow a Taxi whistle like that kid, got me curious since you seem to be humming Mandarin back there" he said, which I have to admit could make anyone suspicious.

I learned to whistle that loud since i had to use that method to call Blackjack. I wonder how he was doing after these years? I missed our wild travels, that horse knew how to kept the moment exciting.

Would this believe me if I told him that? To call a pegasus? I think not.

I just flashed my grin and told him my answer."Guess I just learn fast from my friend here, during a vacation here of course."

 

After a very long taxi ride, I finally arrived at my mom's apartment, been too long since I seen the place. I couldn't even recognize the place after three years  from the fact that I saw many new faces around the complex.

I even shudder to think if mom even remembers me, she was one of the few I said goodbye to. I wanted to bring her with me there but she wanted to stay here with Paul because of his job. part of me was ecstatic to see her and the other felt lik utter rubbish for shunning her so much. I just didn't want to get to get too homesick since my mom was my strength back then.

For the longest time, she served as both my father and mother. Good or bad, she'd find a way for me to smile and tell me it was going to be fine. I have to make it up to her, I wanted to come home.

Holding up the roses I bought at the florist on the way, I slowly made my way towards the door. Extending my hand into a fist, I knocked on the door three times in hopes that mom was home and the moment.

Everything around me went silent as I looked to my left and remembered how I used to walk this exact same route as a child. Hand in hand with mom, without a care in the world or burdened with the threat of gods or monsters.

I couldn't hear anything at first so I tried knocking again and then there was shuffling of footsteps.

"Hang on! I'm coming" a male voice said who I figured was Paul, my good stepfather. He was what mom needed while dad and I were gone. She needed a man whom she could lean on after a long day of work and someone she could keep herself warm with.

I'm deeply grateful to the guy, I hope he kept mom happy in spite of my absence as well.

The lock slowly began to open as I swallowed my tension down my throat. The door opened hastily as a very groggy step dad of mine rubbed his eyes and came to greet the visitor. In this case, me.

"Yes, how can we-"he paused as he looked into my face with shock evident in his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed me and I placed down the bouquet and gave him a fatherly hug.

"Percy! Great to see you! Been a while." He motioned me to wait as he went back inside and I picked the bouquet and made one final check. Perfect scent and no dry flower in sight, I'm ready.

"SALLY! SALLY WHERE ARE YOU? COME AT THE DOOR AND HURRY!" he shouted and I heard more shuffling from what I assumed is the bedroom. Soon came the best person I had in the world of both mortal and demigod, My  number 1 mom who just stared at me with her warm brown eyes.

"Percy? Is that...you? Oh my Baby..." I cut her off with a hug as tightly as I could as my mother hugged me with the same ferocity. ALl the sadness and homesickness evaporated as I shed tears on my mom's shoulders.

I found myself muttering apologies as I felt weak for shunning my mom for so long. She just shushed me and ran her fingers through my hair as she helped straighten myself.

"I'm home mom" I stuttered with tears in my eyes.

"That's all I needed to hear my dear. You're always welcome here." She pulled me in for another hug that made me forget that I almost had hypothermia last night.

It was totally worth it to listen to that taxi man babble all I could care. My ADHD even made that thought fly away because all that is important is that I'm here with my mom again during my stay here.

I'm home again.

                                                                   

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Here comes the fire alarm.

Aw man, I still can't bake even after I studied abroad. The cookie dough looked like a lump of clay and won't rise in the oven and the brownies keep burning. Adding to that, these were suppose to be simple to follow instructions since mom had them laminated and dyslexia friendly.

My mom just laughed at how hopeless I was at making pastries, and stepped in and inserted the mixing spoon in my mouth.

"You young man are in charge of licking the spoon. no more baking for you" she joked. Just like old times.

"MOM! I'm not a kid anymore! I am 20 mom, and the man myself mom." I told her blushing which she just laughed at me since I mumbled through a wooden spoon. I pulled it out of my mouth and began licking the batter. it tasted fine I guess. 

What's important is that I was with my family to share these laughs. Even Paul enjoyed my misery but hid his amusement over the morning paper but the tiny coffee drops were a dead giveaway.

I know I'll need them through the phase I'm going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for the support! It keeps this going ya know~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism highly welcome and of course, feedback and comments. Thank you again Readers. 
> 
> And please, say no to plagiarism. Support the authors and don't copy!


End file.
